Before the End
by Wonderfanman
Summary: This is my first Akame Ga Kiru/ Kill fanfic, so enjoy! This is a one shot lemon between two of our favorites, Mine and Tatsumi! After her return from the hospital, Mine and Tatsumi share a night of passion they will never forget. Ratings and reviews are appreciated!


**Wassup peeps? I finished this show earlier, so I am in absolute love with it. I wanted to try my hand at lemon fics for the one will be of Mine, because let's face it, Mine is the only one who has said she loved him, and he reciprocated the feeling. (Not counting Esdeath, because it wasn't an equal relationship.)This is after the stadium events, so I am ignoring the fact that she dies shortly after. So, Enjoy!**

 **Copywright belongs to Animators,if I owned it alot of ships would be sailing and less people would die.**

 **A/N: Going off the anime, so if you're thinking of the manga, just think of the after-stadium scene, but she had told him she loved him before she went to fight the Great General and not after the hunting. Yeah, manga is a whole lot better in that aspect.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mine x Tutsumi

Tatsumi couldn't take it anymore. He had barely been able to see Mine all week. She was in intensive medical care,and when ever he tried visiting her, some assholes here and there decided it would be a good idea to make trouble. He cleared through them faster than Akame every time. Today however, he ad finished his mission early, so he had time. He got dressed in his normal attire, his yellow sweater, his brown pants, and his good shoes. He walked out the door, and he smelled in the fresh air. He took Incursio of his back and activated it, only to be flying out the door a second later. As he neared the village, he un-activated it and he landed nearby, at a flower shop. He quickly bought a bouquet of flowers. He left the store and he ran all the way to the hospital in the village. After he knocked on the door, he was greeted by a kind doctor. The doctor took him inside and showed him where Mine was. He thanked the doctor, and he walked to the door. He smiled, and he opened the door.

There she was, sleeping in the hospital bed, the moonlight illuminating her face. Her customary pink dress was replaced by a dull hospital gown, and her pink hair was staring to become a bit unruly. But to Tatsumi, she was like a delicate, precious flower just waiting to bloom. He lovingly brushed some of her hairs behind her ear, letting his fingers trail over her porcelain skin. After her confession, Tatsumi was so scared when she went limp in his arms. He had cried and screamed, only getting roused from it when she had lightly coughed. He had hurried her to the nearest doctor he could. When he reached, he burst in the doors. The staff had carried her away, and he was forced to stay in the waiting room. He had stayed there for hours before the others had arrived. They brought him food, and they waited with him. After several more tedious hours, the doctors had come to inform them that she was going to survive, but due to the damage she had sustained, she was in a coma. They were unsure when she was going to wake up. The others had fallen asleep, and they were unable to see her because of her delicate state. They had left the hospital looking confident, but dying on the inside. After a couple of days, they were allowed to see her. He was the last one to see her.

Tatsumi was roused from his thoughts when he heard her slightly cough. He grabbed her hand and he watched as her eyes opened, showing off her vibrant pink eyes."Tat...Tatsumi..." she said weakly. He grabbed the glass of water next to the bed and he slowly gave it to her. As he pulled the glass away, Mine spoke up again. "Tatsumi, thank you," she said.

"For what Mine?" he asked.

"For...staying with me...and letting me love...again." She said, coughing and wheezing. She smiled warmly at him.

"Mine, I love you. I'll never let anything happen to you again." Tatsumi said, with tears in his eyes. He smiled, and he leaned down to kiss her. He captured her lips with his own. She kissed back, and they stayed like that until they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Tatsumi, I love you too." Mine said, strength slowly streaming back into her body. She gripped his hand before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

3 days later...

"Ahhhh...good to be back at base," Mine said,stretching her arms. She had been released from the hospital that day. She was given a ride back from Najenda. Her homecoming was going to be a complete surprise to the others. Mine smiled and she walked inside. She immediately heard noise in the kitchen, and she walked over to it quietly, surprising herself with how silent she was. She reached the doorway, and she peeked inside the room. She saw Akame sitting in front of her plate of meat, Leone sitting in front of sake and some rice with sauce. Tatsumi was standing at the stove, cooking more food. She decided to come in non nonchalantly. She walked in, ignoring her sore body parts. Akame and Leone glanced up, and their jaws dropped as their formerly unconscious comrade up and walking around. They both rose quickly, forgetting their dinner. It was surprising that Akame would abandon her meat plate and Leone would abandon alcohol. They rushed over to mine and gave her the biggest hug of her life, nestled in-between Leone's breasts and Akame's body. She nearly suffocated as the hug continued. When it released, Mine wheezed for air.

"So, little sis, how are you?" Leone asked.

"Oh, I'm a little sore from using all that energy. But Pumpkin..." she stopped, looking down at her arms as she remembered her sacrifice of her Imperial Arms AKA Teigu Pumpkin. She was taken by surprise as Akame hugged her again.

"I'd take that Imperial Arms destruction over your death any day,"Akame said, releasing Mine from her grasp as she said this.

Mine smiled,"Thanks sis." They all heard the pan drop as Tatsumi finally turned around and noticed what was the center of attention in the room. Mine looked at him, smiling. "Hey Tatsumi, did think you'd see me up so soon?" She asked. Tatsumi only stared at her. Without a moment to spare, he was giving her another bear hug.

"Mine, you're here. Thank God!" He exclaimed. He released her, only to give her a kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment before remembering the others in the room. They broke apart, blushing profusely. Akame and Leone were staring at them in surprise and confusion.

Mine grabbed Tatsumi's hand and held it as she turned to face them. "Yeah, about that. Tatsumi and I are dating now!" Akame and Leone stared at them still.

"Uhhh... sis?" Tatsumi asked. He waved his hand in front of Leone's face while Mine did the same to Akame.

Leone sprung to life. "Oh this is great! You two are finally dating!" She exclaimed. "Tatsumi, you better not break her heart! As for you Mine, you better not let go of him because I will take him." She said with a smile.

"It's his honor to be dating me Leone, I doubt he'll break up with me." She said, gripping Tatsumi's hand tighter, sending the clear message that if Leone didn't back off, she would be at the receiving end of a punch.

Tatsumi internally chuckled. _Leave it to Mine to be herself, even when confessing our love ,_ he thought. "Guys, we're all tired. I think we should go to bed and rest," he said. The others looked at him before nodding.

"Well, this kitty needs a nap." Leone said, yawning. "You're always welcome to join me Tatsumi," she said, earning her another glare from Mine.

"We need to conserve our energy for tomorrow." Akame said.

They both left the kitchen, leaving behind Tatsumi and Mine. Tatsumi returned to his dropped pan and he put the food in a container. He put it on a shelf and he turned to Mine. "Shall we get going?" He said. Mine blushed as he said this.

"Lead the way, it'll be your honor." She said both chuckled before Tatsumi grabbed her hand. She intertwined her fingers with his, and they walked away to Mine's room.

They reached Mine's room, but neither where willing to break their hands apart. They kissed again, but this time, it started to get more heated. Tatsumi nibbled on Mine's bottom lip, opening her mouth for him to explore with his tongue. He ran his tongue all over her mouth, memorizing every contour. She grabbed his shirt with one hand and the door in the other. She opened her door and pulled him in. She closed and locked her door behind her before throwing her hands behind Tatsumi's neck. Tatsumi quickly enclosed his arms around her hips. They stayed there, savoring the other, but not getting enough. With a growl, Tatsumi grabbed Mine and he picked her up, gently throwing her onto the bed. He reached up, and he pulled off his sweater, showing off his toned abs from his training. Mine's blush grew as she ran her hands over his chest.

_ **Lemons ahead along with shift in tense_**

Tatsumi smiles as her hands run over his bare chest. He leans in and kissed her again, drinking in her taste hungrily. He reaches down and he pulls up the top of Mine's dress off, exposing her chest. She wasn't flat chested by any means, but after comparing her breasts to someone of Lene's stature, it made for a depressing downsize. Tatsumi thought they were perfect. They were small enough to fit in his hands, and they has two perfect, perky nipples. Tatsumi grabs both in his hands and he starts playing with them, receiving small, cute moans from Mine. He pinches the nipples, earning a yelp, and then he moves lower. He reaches down and he grabs her butt. He squeezes it before pulling off the bottom half of her dress. She was completely exposed to him. Tatsumi kneels down and he starts kissing her inner thigh. He moves to her pussy. He kisses the outer folds before diving in, licking her insides like crazy.

"OH GOD TATSUMI!" Mine screams out in ecstasy as she feels his tongue inside her. She starts moaning and panting as her climax comes closer with every movement of his tongue. "YES! I'M CUMMING!" She yells out in complete euphoria. Her juices flood Tatsumi's mouth, but he swallows it all. He pulls back. "That good, huh?" He asks. He is taken by surprise as he is grabbed and thrown on the bed. He feelshands at the waistline of his pants. He looks up, and is greeted with the sight of Mine pulling off his pants and boxers, exposing his 8 inch cock.

"Wow, you've been holding out on me," Mine says, still blushing from earlier. She wraps her hand around his dick and she starts pumping her hand. Tatsumi starts moaning as her hand moves faster and faster. The movements stop for a moment, and before he has time to complain, he feels Mine kiss the tip of his dick. He moans loudly as Mine starts licking his dick. Mine stares at it for a moment before she opens her mouth and starts sucking. Tatsumi throws his head back as he is taken to new heights of pleasure from her mouth. _Its so soft, and warm,_ he thinks. He starts to run his hands through her hair. His groans grow louder and louder. "MINE IM CUMMING!" He exclaims. He thrusts into her mouth as he cums. The warm cum starts gushing into Mine's mouth. She swallows every new blast that comes in. She pulls off his dick. "That good,huh?" she asks, repeating his words. She gets on top of him and she starts straddling him.

"Mine, are you sure?" Tatsumi asks, concerned. Mine smiles at him. "Of course, I'll give you the honor of being my first." She says jokingly. They both chuckle. Mine kisses him as she lifts her hips up and she slowly lowers herself onto his dick. As it bumps her hymen, she winces in pain.

"Mine, should I go fast or slow?" Tatsumi asks, wanting to hurt Mine as little as possible. Mine smiles as she lifts her hips again and rams herself onto his dick.

"AHHH!" She yells in pain. She hunches over Tatsumi's chest. "Mine, are you okay?" Tatsumi asks. "Yes Tatsumi, it hurt, but its fine now. You can move," she says.

Tatsumi hesitates for a second before starting to thrust into her. He moans as her hot pussy clenches onto his dick. He starts to thrust, going faster and faster as time goes on.

"OH GOD DON'T STOP!" Mine yells. Tatsumi grabs her boobs and he starts playing with them again, being rewarded with Mine's pants and moans. "OH GOD IM CUMMING ON YOUR DICK!" She yells in pure pleasure. She slams her hips onto his,hoping to get filled by his hot cum.

"OH MINE I'M CUMMING INSIDE!" Tatsumi cries out as he thrusts a final time before filling her pussy with his hot sperm. Mine freezes as her pussy milks him for everything he has. After he finally stops, she lifts his dick out of her and she collapses on top of Tatsumi. She snuggles on his chest. "I love you, forever and always Tatsumi." Mine says, cuddling him. As she drifts off to sleep, she hears him say,"I'll always love you Mine." She smiles and succumbs to the sleep.

They both fall into deep sleep, holding onto their most loved one.

* * *

 **And, end! This was a dozzy to write, but I got this finished. I loved writing this. It was a very long one shot, but I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave suggestions as to what I should write next. Until then, this is Wonderfanman, writing off!**


End file.
